


How Do You Tell Someone?

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers, angsty, because i can't help myself, i guess, just barely, then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: This came from an anonymous prompt on tumblr, "Would you please do a small piece where Merlin discovers he's pregnant and tells Eggsy. I would to know how he takes the news."  My brain went in 2 different directions, maybe not where Nonny thought I'd go, but there they went.  This was answered in 2 parts, angst first, then the fluff.Self beta'd, please feel free to point out any glaring errors.





	1. PART THE FIRST

Eggsy entered the flat, quietly closing the door behind him. He dumped the couple bags of takeaway on the kitchen counter, calling down the hall. “I’m home babe! Just gonna tidy up here and then we’ll eat.” He grinned at the grunt he heard from the office and started unpacking dinner.

He set the containers and some plates on the table, then returned to the kitchen. Collapsing the paper bags, he grumbled when he saw the state of the recycle bin. “Would it kill him to rinse a can? No, Eggsy, I don’t think it would. Or to collapse a box once in a blue moon? No, I …”

Eggsy stopped short when he saw the small blue box at the bottom of the bin. There was no mistaking the box for anything else, the picture of a plastic stick and a pregnant silhouette marking it for a pregnancy test. “Fuck.” 

Eggsy picked up the box with trembling fingers. Was this why Merlin had been feeling off the past few weeks? Not the bug that was working its way through the Kingsman support staff, but a pregnancy? A smile started to grow on his face. Pregnant? A pup of their own? 

He looked down at the pile of recycling, his smile fading. This was weeks worth of debris in the bin, the box at the bottom. Why hadn’t Merlin told him? Was he trying to hide it? Did he think Eggsy would be upset? “What the fuck?”

The box crumpled in his fist as Eggsy stalked down the hall to Merlin’s office. He didn’t knock as he normally would, pushing the door open with a grunt. “Were you ever going to tell me about this?”

Merlin turned from the screen, frowning at the anger coming off Eggsy in waves. He sighed when he saw the box, Eggsy’s knuckles now white, he gripped it so tight. “No,” he sighed looking up to meet Eggsy’s glare, “actually, I wasn’t.”

“What the fuck, Hamish? Are you pregnant? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“No, Eggsy. I am not pregnant.” He dropped his eyes to the floor. “Not anymore.”

Eggsy staggered back as if struck. “How … how can you just go ahead and end it just like that? How can you decide a thing like that without me?”

Merlin looked up, eyes hard. “I am forty-eight years old Eggsy. Any child I carried would be hard pressed to make it to term, let alone born without a developmental disability. Look me in the eye and tell me that we have the life where we can just easily cater to a child, to care for any child. No, Eggsy, I would not allow a child to be brought into the world like that. It is done.” 

He turned back to the monitors, leaving Eggsy gaping at his back. He barely flinched when the crumpled box hit the hardwood floor, trying to focus on the work in front of him. Merlin certainly didn’t let a tear fall when he heard the front open, didn’t stifle a sob as his mate slammed it behind him. There was no going back now, he did what he had to. It was done.


	2. PART THE SECOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the fluff ;D

Merlin waited until Eggsy was on the plane and in the air before connecting to their private line. “You did well today, lad. I’m proud of you.”

Eggsy looked up to the camera at the front of the cabin, unable to stop the flush from rising in his cheeks. Three years on and Merlin’s pride in him still made him blush. “It was easy,” he said with a shrug, “simple recon. In and out.”

“Easy for you perhaps, but well done none-the-less. I received some news today,” Merlin said, watching Eggsy strip out of his suit jacket and start in on his tie, “it might interest you.”

“Oh yeah,” Eggsy replied, draping the tie over his jacket and undoing a few buttons. “What kind of news?”

Merlin waited until Eggsy was sitting again before he spoke. “We’re pregnant.”

Eggsy’s head shot up, eyes fixed on the camera. “Shut up.”

Merlin nodded excitedly, knowing Eggsy couldn’t see, but he couldn’t help it, he’d been dying to spill the news all day. “Imogen called today, confirmed with the doctor this morning. Too soon to know much more than that, but Eggsy, it worked. She’s pregnant.”

“Fuck, Hamish,” Eggsy said, grin growing wide across his face, “we’re going to have a baby. It’s actually happening, we’re gonna have a family.”

Eggsy shouted in elation, jumping to his feet and dancing around the cabin. Merlin laughed, joining in on Eggsy’s impromptu song-slash-chant of “w _e’re gonna have a baby! we’re gonna have a baby!_ ”

Eggsy collapsed back into his seat, looking again to the camera on the forward wall. “Damn, Hamish,” he said quietly, “it’s happening. We’re gonna be dads.”

“It is, _mo chridhe_ ,” Merlin replied softly, “we are and I can’t fucking wait to meet our child.”

Eggsy shook his head in wonder, picturing a child with Merlin’s hazel eyes and his own fair hair. “They’re going to be amazing, aren’t they? Wait, hang on.” Eggsy looked up at the camera. “Two Dads, how is that going to work? How have we not thought about that yet? We can’t both be ‘Dad’.”

Merlin laughed, grinning at the image of Eggsy on his monitor, brow furrowed with worry. “Well I’m Dad. You can be,” he paused humming a little, “Pater?”

“Oh fuck right off with that ‘Pater’ shit,” Eggsy huffed, glaring up at the camera.

“We have time to decide all that, _mo chridhe_. Sleep now. We can celebrate and talk it over when you land.”

Eggsy grumbled, but dragged a blanket out of a cupboard and made himself comfortable. “Don’t think that just because I’m going to sleep now means you get to be ‘Dad’. Besides, I’m the fun one, I should be ‘Dad’.”

Eggsy laughed at Merlin’s response, remotely cutting the lights and leaving him in darkness. He snuggled deeper into his seat and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep well, Dad,” Merlin whispered.

Eggsy’s triumphant smile hardly faded as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll all tell me if this needs some sort of trigger warning, right? I'm not sure if its clear, or if I truly intended it to be that clear, but in Part the First Merlin _did_ have an abortion. Or you'll tell me if the language isn't right re: developmental disabilities? I didn't want to be crude, in poor taste, or unkind, just wanted to portray an overly-pragmatic Merlin.


End file.
